


we should just kiss like real people do

by anabel



Category: Like Real People Do - Hozier (Song), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Atmospheric Fic, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Soulmates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabel/pseuds/anabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After ten years, the dwarves give up and bury Snow White.</p><p>Centuries later, a vampire comes to a graveyard on Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we should just kiss like real people do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostinthefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/gifts).



After ten years, the dwarves give up and bury Snow White.

She slumbers, unknowing, as the months and years trudge by. Everyone she ever knew joins her under the earth, their bodies mouldering as hers never will; evil queen and bashful dwarf equal to the worms, dust to dust. In a kingdom over the horizon, a handsome young prince marries, grows old, bounces grandchildren on his knee, keeps his realm in peace and prosperity - and joins her under the earth, his crown worth nothing in this democratic realm.

The decades turn into centuries, and yet she slumbers. Above her, the kingdom fights a civil war (and more bodies join her). It suffers a plague (and more bodies join her). It drags itself kicking and screaming into an industrial revolution, with all the grit and pollution and danger and exploitation that implies (and more bodies join her). And yet no matter how many bodies join her, her slumber stays undisturbed, her coffin untouched; something magical preserves her from mundane sight, as if to protect the modern world from facing that which came before.

It is a crisp fall night, the night it all changes. Halloween, as it happens; the vampire digging in the churchyard is still young enough to find the night thrilling. No vampire these days still wears traditional vampire costume – except on Halloween, when fancy dress only means that any mundanes who see you will comment on your realistic costume. Sonia quite likes the flowing black cloak with its blood-red lining, the waistcoat and the tailored trousers and the cane. It’s a pity that she’s having to get them dirty tonight, but graveyard dirt lends a certain realism to her outfit, she supposes. 

By rights it should be Angelina down here, since she’d been the one to turn the boy. If Angelina thinks he won’t survive his vampiric coma unless someone rescues him from his mistaken burial and brings him back to the Hall, then _she_ should be the one digging in the churchyard on Halloween night. But Sonia knows better than to argue with older vampires.

She digs more quickly now, hurrying through her task. It should be right about here…

The glass coffin is not buried very far beneath the ground. Even so, by rights the glass should have cracked from the weight of the earth; but nothing about the glass coffin is unmagical. One of the dwarves must have known some magic – or perhaps they paid a passing magician in diamonds from their mine. The answer is lost to history.

The result is here, under Sonia’s suddenly trembling hand. In the moonlight, the girl sleeping in the glass coffin is the most beautiful she has ever seen; and Sonia, who has never believed in such spiritual hogwash as soulmates, finds something within herself snap into place. 

She clears the rest of the grave soil and lifts the coffin lid as easily as if it were a feather. Forgetting her task entirely – forgetting Angelina, and Jennifer, and Chris, and everyone at the Halloween party back at the Hall – she touches the girl’s cheek, ever so gently. Then, yielding to an impulse she doesn’t quite understand, she leans down and kisses her, the feeling of possessive claiming deep in her heart melting into a fierce joy.

Snow White opens her eyes in the moonlight. “Hello,” she says, as naturally as if she had been expecting Sonia all along, and holds out her hand to be helped out of her grave.


End file.
